This invention relates to replenishment arrangements for automated teller machines (ATMs).
In conventional ATMs, stacks of currency notes are stored in one or more currency cassettes and on receipt of a valid cash withdrawal request from a customer, notes are extracted from the cassettes and transported to a cash dispenser slot in a user console. An ATM is generally capable of dispensing notes of several different denominations and separate cassettes are normally provided for notes of each particular denomination.
It is desirable that when the number of currency notes remaining within a particular cassette in the ATM reaches a predetermined critical low level, (i.e. a level which may not be sufficient to guarantee that a typical customer cash withdrawal request can be successfully fulfilled using the notes remaining in that particular cassette) indication is provided. Such an indication is typically provided by a sensor comprising a permanent magnet associated with a pusher assembly which is arranged to urge notes towards an exit end of the cassette from which they are extracted. When the pusher assembly reaches a position in the proximity of the exit end, a reed switch mounted within the ATM is activated by the permanent magnet to indicate that the number of notes within the cassette has reached a predetermined low level. The reed switch is commonly positioned so that a low level indication will be given when approximately 75 to 100 notes remain within the cassette.
The cassette will then typically be replaced by a new full cassette.
During a replenishment operation, cassettes are removed from the ATM by an operator. However, for security reasons, such cassettes are normally replaced by prepared full cassettes and are returned to a financial institution, often at a location remote from the ATM, for replenishment. Each cassette returned to the bullion center will need to be opened and emptied and the content reconciled against the ATM journal. Such multiple cassette handling is inefficient, costly and time-consuming, as all the cassettes must be emptied and their contents checked before replenishment takes place.
The handling of non-empty multiple currency cassettes is also undesirable due to the security risks involved, including the risk that the cassettes may be tampered with before replenishment takes place.
The present invention is concerned with providing ATM replenishment in which the above mentioned difficulties are alleviated.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automated teller machine (ATM) including a plurality of storage devices each for storing currency notes; means for dispensing notes from one or more storage device to authorized users; removable secure receptacle means for receiving currency notes; and means for automatically transferring remaining currency notes from the storage devices to the receptacle means to empty said storage devices to allow replenishment thereof.
Further according to the invention there is provided a method for allowing replenishment of an automated teller machine (ATM) having a plurality of storage devices each for storing currency notes the method including the steps of determining when the number of notes falls to a replacement level, and thereafter transferring remaining notes from the storage devices in an automatic sequence to removable secure receptacle means to allow the storage devices to be extracted for replenishment.